Zombi story thing?
by Kmat1997
Summary: The Zombie Apocalypse is here. It has been for three years. Can Gamzze protect Tav as they flee from the survivor camp..? Will Karloz and Karkitty find them in time to keep the clown and the bull out of danger..? Will Gamzze find face makeup..? Find out next time..! Or maybe the time after that.. (M for zombie-related stuff, death, ext. But not for swearing. No swearing in this.)


**.:Gamzees Pov:.**

_Run._  
The simple thought flashed through my mind, and of course i listened. If i didn't, then we'd both be dead. Well not really... Instead we would be trapped in our own bodies and forced to chase after our loved ones, spitting and flinging our own blood at them until said love one was forced to bash our brains out over the side of the building. _Gamzee._ And then they would have to suffer the horrible reality that they had killed their worthless parents... _Gamzee..! _Or remember that one day, they too would be stuck, a prisoner inside their own body...

_"Gamzee, M-MOVE!" _

I jumped, glancing down at the smaller boy who was looking up at me, tearing up, and visibly paler than his normal olive skin with the slight blush dusting his cheeks. I glanced around, blinking when i must have stopped in the middle of the fork in the road, glancing behind us to see a shuffling, confused looking cow. Simply feeling my hands tighten on the wheelchair in my hands, before pushing forwards again, looking ahead and turning left, glad we had finally gotten to a normal road. Jogging along, and huphing out as i glanced down at my best bro, smiling down at him. "Sorry Tavbro, i just got a bit lost all up in my head like..." I said, watching him nod wearily, before looking ahead to watch where we were going... grateful we were back on a paved road, although it was cracked and there was grass growing through it. Just hearing the slow stumbling hoofs drifting from the zombified bovine. Jogging in silence for a good ten minuets, before slowing to a stop, breathing rather heavily due to having to push Tavros along ahead of me.

I glanced around silently, watching the woods on one side of the road; studying them closely before turning my head to gaze at the empty field with the lake a few yards from the road. Turning back to the woods, watching and waiting for a couple more moments for any sign of something lingering inside of them. "You okay Tav..?" I asked, looking down at the smaller boy, moving my hand to run through his hair, fixing the area of his hair that was slightly longer than the rest. Watching the smaller boy nod as he looked up at him. "Yeah... I-i'm okay..." He mumbled, obviously forcing a small, weak smile. This simply causing me to sigh, as i moved to remove our backpack from my shoulders, my collar bones nearly cutting through the fabric of my shirt as i set the annoying backpack onto the ground- being careful to be sure that the aluminum bat didn't clink on the ground as i did so. Carefully moving around to sit with my knees on the ground, moving to rest my hands gently on his face- smiling softly and apologetically up at him. "...I'm sorry that i stopped in the middle of the road, bro... and about having to run away while your arms all messed up..." I murmured softly, just watching his surprised look, before he shook his head and smiled over at me. "Its alright, i mean, its n-not like we have much choice, r-right..?" he asked, causing me to shake my head. "Nah bro... i guess not..." I replied, leaning over to give him a peck on the forehead. Pulling back just enough to study his dark eyes, which looked black in the low light of the morning, the sun having yet raised above the skyline. Letting one of my thumbs run over his cheek, watching them gain a bit more red, looking at his lips- soft as they always were; although that was simply from how often he chewed on them. Both of us were covered in dust, dirt, blood and grime. Our cloaths were a few sizes too large due to all the weight we had lost within these three years. I sighed, feeling his good hand resting on my shoulder, his bad arm still in the makeshift sling holding it still and out of the way, having managed to fracture it awhile ago.

Before long, i got to my feet and hiked up my backpack. "Time to go again, bro, can't all up 'n chill 'round here..." I said with a soft sigh, adjusting the bag on my shoulders, before moving back around to hold onto the handles of the wheelchair he was in, the one he had always been in. "Bro, i all up 'n think that come 'round the next building we should get our dreamy-land on, what do ya say..?" I asked, looking down at the cute little boy as he tilted his head back until it was resting on my stomach. "That s-sounds pre-pretty good..." He said, his typical studder sinking into his voice, the typical nervousness that surrounded the smaller boy seeming slightly stronger than normal- although that was most likely due to how he was treated back with the others. But i wasn't going to allow that anymore. But, instead of allowing myself to get angry- i simply nodded and smiled down at the smaller boy before looking ahead again. Hoping that before long, i would finally get some sleep...

* * *

Hey there..! Sorry this may not be very good, but, i figured i should at least try uploading it... As you can see, i don't really have any names for this... But, if anyone is willing to help and suggest one, i'd appreciate it. ^^' Also, as you can guess, it is indeed zombi-stuck. -Nods- BUT YEAH, first story on here... Hope you enjoyed it so far.. :3 More chapters are coming..! (I was planing on adding more to it, but, decided to add that bit in on the next chapter.)


End file.
